


A Christmas Wish

by Snowy38



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild canon, Pining, in the band, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy38/pseuds/Snowy38
Summary: "So when are you going to tell him?"Louis pursed his lips at his sister, his Skype video call relaying his thoughts on that subject perfectly."Next question," he mused.Lottie rolled her eyes."It's your birthday in four days, Louis.""What difference does that make?" He scoffed.She shrugged."You can get drunk and confess how you feel and take it back afterwards if he doesn't feel the same."That might work if Louis wasn't in love with Harry. But Lottie didn't know that and she didn't need to find out."Thanks Lots," he said anyway."Seriously Lou what's stopping you?"Louis sighed."Fear mostly."





	A Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All
> 
> Hope you like this little fluff fest...there are two tumblr prompts which I've borrowed, see if you spot them ;)
> 
> Ang

Harry changed at seventeen. He started wearing tight jeans instead of baggy ones that overlapped scuffed trainers. He started wearing boots, the ones with pointed toes and made out of brown suede. He grew his hair a bit, flipping it out of his eyes with his trademark cheeky grin.

 

His beauty didn't fade. His eyes still sparkled and his cheeks still dimpled but he was wiser somehow. A little calmer and less giggly than his sixteen year old self.

 

And Louis was the guy that got to watch him grow. He was the one that, at two years Harry's senior, got to be the compass that guided Harry's high tided boat, got to be the anchor that moored him when he needed stability.

 

Louis ached inside at being that guy. Because he knew deep down he'd never be more. Because for as many times as he tried to tell Harry how he felt (or hint the fuck out of it) Harry remained innocently oblivious to his advances.

 

Those advances didn't include kissing him. Or trying to kiss him. Or, Well, actually telling him how he felt.

 

But still.  Harry wasn't stupid.

 

So Louis just didn't understand why he wasn't responding to his flirting other than the obvious truth that he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

 

They lived together after all. Harry probably just didn't want to have any awkwardness between them.

 

Louis sighed, fidgeting a bit where he spooned Harry's bigger body in the younger guys bed.

 

Harry's bed was cleaner so it was sort of unofficial that they'd share it; the uncertainty of sharing etiquette melted away over years of friendship.

 

Harry nuzzled his back into his chest, a soft hum burring from his throat as he resettled, clasping Louis' arm to his front in comfort.

 

Louis' heart stuttered, his lips pressing gently into his wild hair.

 

"If only I wasn't in love with you," he mused out loud, only a whisper. 

 

Then it wouldn't matter. It wouldn't matter that his feelings were unrequited. He could find someone else to fall for. It would help if Harry did the same.  Find someone else to collapse against crying when he was distraught or grab the hand of when a Dirty Dancing song came on that he wanted to dance to when nobody else would. 

 

Louis' heart clenched. That day would come. Harry was too pretty to stay single for much longer and the thought of it killed Louis inside.

 

He knew Harry was a bit flirty. He knew the sum total of his sexual experience.  He knew -

 

Louis gulped.

 

He knew  (kind of) what Harry sounded and looked like when he came thanks to a mis-timed wet dream once when they shared a tent all squished up together in a too hot sleeping bag.

 

He knew more than he should. More than he needed to stay sane.  He just wished he knew one more thing about Harry.

 

How it felt to be loved by him.

 

//

 

"Hey,  I like your jeans," Louis beamed at Harry as Harry buzzed into the kitchen, distractedly looking for something.

 

"Have you seen my phone?"

 

"Hm?" Louis looked up from his tea-making. "I plugged it in by the TV last night to charge..."

 

Harry headed into the living room, a loud 'ah-hah' heard a few seconds later.

 

When he came back into the kitchen he was frowning slightly finger and thumb pinching his bottom lip gently.

 

"My sister wants to meet up today."

 

Louis' eyes went over his new black skinnies and simple grey t shirt, a bandana secured around his neck. A blue one.

 

"Hope you have fun," Louis offered, clearing his throat. "Nice jeans," he repeated, gaze lingering on Harry's thighs.

 

Harry's thighs which he could write poems about.  Which he may have already done if he was willing to admit it.

 

"Thanks, they were 50% off," Harry finally acknowledged his comment.

 

"They'd be better 100% off," Louis smirked, lifting a brow.

 

Harry stopped frowning at his phone to stare at Louis instead, and his heart almost gave in. This was it, this was the moment that Harry worked it out-

 

"The store can't just sell them for free, Louis..."

 

"No that's not what I-"

 

"That's a terrible  way to run a business," Harry informed him, shoving his gentle fingers into the front of his fringe.

 

Louis' gaze was tempted away from his sleek thighs towards his arms, clean of the ink Louis favoured and deceptively muscled.

 

"I guess so," Louis muttered sipping his tea as Harry strode closer for his, slurping it up hastily.

 

"I have to go, Gemma's waiting."

 

"See you tonight," Louis parted.

 

Halfway to the kitchen archway Harry stopped and twisted.

 

"Tonight?"

 

Louis swallowed.

 

"You made plans?"

 

Harry turned a bit more.

 

"What did I forget?"

 

Louis felt tears prick at the back of his eyes. Only their friendship anniversary. 

 

"Nothing, I was winding you up," Louis lied, hurt spearing him in the chest. 

 

It wasn't only Harry's physical appearance had changed, apparently.

 

Louis took his tea back to his bedroom after Harry had gone.

 

//

 

When Louis finally ventured out of his room several hours later (having accidentally fallen asleep); he expected to find the house empty.

 

Had he known that Harry was planning something, he would have showered and pulled something on other than his black t-shirt and boxers.

 

The kitchen was busy with strewn ingredients, the table decorated prettily with golden themed decorations.

 

Louis dragged his fingers through his soft unstyled hair and cleared his throat.

 

"Harold?"

 

Harry twisted and smirked. He had a smattering of spots on his forehead which were only evident because he'd pulled a beanie on this morning.

 

"You didn't really think I'd forgotten did you?" He mused, in the middle of mixing cake batter.

 

Louis glanced from the table back to him.

 

"You didn't have to do all this."

 

"Ten years of being friends," Harry shrugged.

 

"Isn't gold for fifty?" Louis mused, heart fluttering secretly at the effort Harry had made.

 

He hadn't met up with Gemma to catch up. They'd met up to plan this surprise. And that made Louis want to confess everything really.

 

"Feels like fifty years sometimes," Harry joked.

 

Louis hummed, distracted.

 

"I'm going to have a quick shower and get changed," he said then, turning away.

 

"Nope," Harry slid his bowl onto the counter and loped over, arm curling around Louis' shoulders to angle him back into the kitchen.

 

"You've made your selection," he dimpled, "Now you get to sit and watch me bake."

 

"But Harry-"

 

Harry paused by the seat he selected for Louis, hand hovering on his back.

 

"I was going to have a shower before bed," he murmured, furtively, like it was a secret.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

Because sometimes that was a thing too. Sharing a shower. He really liked to punish himself with his unrequited feelings and it only happened a few times (all completely innocent of course) but he savoured those moments that he got to see Harry wash away his veneers.

 

Harry liked being coddled.  He liked the way Louis would wrap him up in a fluffy towel and dry him. He liked to flick his wet hair against Louis' skin. He liked having his hair dried on the mid warm setting with fingers combing through his thick curls.

 

Louis didn't hear his appreciative throaty hums when he did it. He felt them vibrate through his body.

 

But he didn't know if Harry reacted that way to everybody who showed him attention. There had been the odd girl he'd struck up with and Louis silently wondered whether they got to take care of Harry the way he did.

 

Louis sat down.

 

Harry went back to his preparations, singing happily along to the Radio.

 

//

 

Sometimes Harry burrowed into his front rather than hugged Louis' arm as they spooned. 

 

Louis- being naturally smaller- struggled to get his arms right around him but it was important that Harry felt protected.

 

Most of the world wanted a piece of him and some stole what Harry didn't give willingly, so these moments where Louis got to put some of it back; he ached with not being able to hold him properly like a boyfriend would.

 

It was a jarring reminder that he wasn't really Harry's boyfriend and likely never would be. 

 

Harry was mumbling in his sleep; hands tangled in Louis' t-shirt. It was a fresh one he'd put on after their shower; a predictably painful and arousing episode that Louis preferred not to recall.

 

"Isn't that what you wanted though? Pink elephants?"

 

Louis' throat felt dry as he swallowed a laugh, lips parting to flash a smile into thin air. 

 

"Hmm. That feels good."

 

Louis looked down sharply, almost chinning Harry in the process. It wouldn't surprise him if Harry was having him on, pretending to have a sexy dream just to see what he'd do. But the switch from pink elephants to-

 

"Mm, Caroline..."

 

Caroline?

 

Louis gaped, cheeks flushing with mortification. His own body was stirring in response to Harry's throaty enjoyment in his dreams and he was actually dreaming about Caroline!

 

His foot flicked out of its own accord, striking sharply against Harry's calf. The younger man startled awake, blinking sleepily and swallowing until he had enough saliva to lick his lips.

 

"Lou?"

 

Louis feigned sleep.

 

""Lou..." Harry unfurled to wake him.

 

"What?" Louis didn't open his eyes.

 

He felt the weight of Harry's gaze on him, waiting for his accusation. 

 

"You kicked me in your sleep."

 

Louis fidgeted.

 

"Who said I was asleep?"

 

Harry was quiet and Louis almost split an eye open to see his expression but the soft glance of fingertips against his forehead stopped him.

 

Harry very gently stroked his fringe back, the backs of his fingers smoothing over Louis' skin.

 

"Wish I had skin like yours."

 

His voice was deep, slow with sleep.

 

Louis opened his eyes and let the familiar feeling wash over him. Harry was painfully beautiful in the morning, squinty eyed and prettily unguarded. He was soft for a while before his eagerness kicked in motivating him out of bed for a run.

 

Louis clung to those memories. His heart clenched hard in his chest as though clinging on for dear life.

 

He let his eyes flick over Harry's only mildly blemished skin.

 

"There's nothing wrong with your skin," Louis promised.

 

Harry's hand fell away from his hair to cup around his own arm.

 

"Want ink like yours."

 

Louis' lips twisted in trying not to smile. Harry's mum had banned him from tattoos until he was 18 and she was expecting Louis to enforce it.

 

"It's nice though," Louis managed with a clearance of his throat. "Your skin I mean...blank canvas. "

 

Harry's eyes shifted to his, clear olive green now he'd woken up a bit.

 

"Will you help me paint it?" He asked.

 

Louis smiled. 

 

"When you turn eighteen," he stated.

 

Harry pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, flopping onto his back with a sigh.

 

"You're so boring," he accused softly. "I bet mum wouldn't even have noticed," he mused. "I could have kept it covered up."

 

"Your guilt would have clued her up," Louis smirked, looking over.

 

Harry's soft smile as his eyes flicked towards the curtained window caved his dimples into his cheeks faintly.

 

"Yeah. I know."

 

Louis could stare at him all day. But that would lead to wanting things and wanting things would lead to craving one thing and he couldn't explain away another inappropriate boner right now, he had too many to count.

 

"My turn to cook," he sat up and rolled his legs over the side of the bed.

 

"What did I do to deserve that punishment?" Harry called as Louis scampered down the hallway.

 

//

 

"Pancakes." Louis typed as the caption to go with his picture for his Twitter followers.

 

They were pretty bad.

 

Harry had to take over, gently nudging Louis to the side to whip up a new batter and soon they had edible breakfast.

 

"I'm going on a cooking course," Louis stated as they ate.

 

Harry snorted. 

 

"When?"

 

"Next time we have a break," he promised.

 

They had three weeks off for Christmas before promo for the next single started. Harry and Louis had auditioned for the band together, friends for years before they were bandmates.  Louis had thought he wouldn't get through and had resigned himself to supporting Harry from the sidelines but he'd got all four judges votes and they'd both made it through the boot camp with Zayn, Liam and Niall.

 

The other boys had known they had an inexplicable chemistry from the start and didn't try to fathom it.  It was accepted that Harry and Louis were almost one person. They shared a room on tour and spent all their time off together too. It was only Harry who seemed oblivious to the implications.

 

"I could just teach you," Harry replied to Louis' suggestion. "Why pay someone else when I can do it?"

 

Louis studied his face. He was pouting a tiny bit, brows drawn together. He'd only seen Harry like that when Niall had stolen his guitar. He looked like his favourite toy was being taken away.

 

"Didn't mean to insult your cooking prowess, Harold," Louis teased.

 

Harry blinked at him.

 

"We only get a couple of weeks off so there's no point you spending it with strangers."

 

Of course.

 

Louis didn't know what to make of that so he glossed over it expertly.

 

"What's the plan today? Bit of Christmas shopping?"

 

Harry's smile slowly resurged.

 

"I've bought all mine."

 

"What?" Louis frowned. "How the fuck..."

 

Harry shrugged.

 

"Organised."

 

"You can help me then," Louis claimed.

 

Harry hummed.

 

"We'll have to go late so we don't get spotted."

 

Louis grinned.

 

"X-box?"

 

Harry got up to take their plates to the sink to wash them up.

 

//

 

Harry ended up with more bags than Louis even though he didn't take his wallet.

 

Louis had insisted on buying him several outfits he'd looked at for family occasions and Harry still wore the garish Christmas jumper Louis had bought him that he hadn't been able to resist wearing home.

 

During the trip Harry had learned quite by surprise that Louis wanted a dressing gown for Christmas.  His face had fallen the second Louis had answered the shop clerk's question and he'd furiously texted Lottie to check his family hadn't already bought him one.

 

Harry was going away for Christmas, driving up to Scotland on Christmas morning. Louis had wanted them to spend Christmas together but Anne had told Harry it would be good for them to spend time apart.

 

There was a girl in Scotland who's family lived next door to Harry's uncle and who had featured in his last summer holiday photo reel. Harry got the feeling Louis didn't like her and whenever he'd mentioned Scotland since, Louis had gone quiet. 

 

He fisted his jumper gently with a sigh. 

 

Louis was the only person on earth that he wanted to spend 100% of his time with but his Mum was cautious of them spending too much time together fearing they might end up arguing and causing friction in the band. 

 

Harry knew it didn't matter if he and Louis had a fight because they'd always sort things out. They always started talking again after the biggest blow outs and the others were used to them now.

 

He wondered if Anne might change her mind about letting Louis come for Christmas if he put on his best pleading voice. He smirked as he picked up his mobile to call home.

 

//

 

"So when are you going to tell him?"

 

Louis pursed his lips at his sister, his Skype video call relaying his thoughts on that subject perfectly.

 

"Next question," he mused.

 

Lottie rolled her eyes.

 

"It's your birthday in four days, Louis."

 

"What difference does that make?" He scoffed.

 

She shrugged.

 

"You can get drunk and confess how you feel and take it back afterwards if he doesn't feel the same."

 

That might work if Louis wasn't in love with him. But Lottie didn't know that and she didn't need to find out.

 

"Thanks Lots," he said anyway.

 

"Seriously Lou what's stopping you?"

 

Louis sighed.

 

"Fear mostly."

 

"He hasn't had a boyfriend in the ten years you've been friends," she pointed out gently.

 

"He's had girlfriends," Louis countered. 

 

" _Friends_ being the important word," Lottie argued. "He hasn't slept with them."

 

Louis narrowed his lashes.

 

"How do you know?"

 

His sister smiled innocently.

 

"Wait...does Harry talk to you about this stuff?" Louis wondered then. "Hasn't he got his own sister?"

 

Lottie laughed; her big blue eyes shining. Louis bit his lip.

 

"Why doesn't he talk to me?" He wondered.

 

"If you need me to tell you the answer to that you're dumber than I thought," she smirked.

 

Louis looked at his sister for a long moment. Had Harry--?

 

He shook his head not wanting to know the truth even if his sister would be willing to break Harry's trust to give it which Louis very much doubted. 

 

"I'll see you in four days then," Louis said to avoid talking about anything else. 

 

Lottie was coming down to join him and Harry at the house for a quiet birthday dinner with Liam, Niall and Zayn before he drove them both back to Doncaster for Christmas. 

 

"Love you, bye," Lottie signed off with a kiss.

 

//

 

"Apparently Lenny Kravitz wants to sleep with me..."

 

Louis never knew quite what to expect when he came home late to a tired Harry slouched on the sofa trawling through his phone.

 

Previous conversations had started in the midst of whatever was Harry's thought at the time Louis opened the front door.

 

Once he'd been excited about getting tickets to Leeds Festival and he'd yelled at Louis to hurry up. Other times it took a few seconds for Harry to accustom to another person being in the room; looking up and blinking at Louis confusedly like he couldn't work out how he'd got to be there.

 

He'd never walked in on a conversation about who wanted to fuck Harry. Thank God really since that list was a mile long.

 

"Well he can get in the queue," Louis muttered to the coat rack as he hung up his denim jacket.

 

Technically it was actually Harry's jacket and Louis had stolen it but Harry smiled softly whenever he saw Louis wearing it. So Louis wore it all the time.

 

"Hmm?" Harry called over the back of the sofa. 

 

"I said is that news?" Louis lied with a grit of his teeth to pass as a manic grin.

 

"I mean he whispered something to me when we met him that time but..."

 

Louis paused on his way to the kitchen to make tea. This definitely felt like one of those times he needed tea. And-

 

"What?" He swivelled, narrowing his gaze at Harry who was still leisurely scrolling. 

 

"He's done this interview with ID magazine and they asked him about his bi-sexuality."

 

"Not that," Louis tutted. "I meant the other thing."

 

Harry's arm arced over his head, eyes lifting towards where Louis was stood.

 

"Didn't you notice how flirty he was?" Harry questioned.

 

Louis laughed loudly, one clap of ironic humour which he couldn't tamp down. 

 

Had he noticed? He'd noticed the way the guy had sat so close to Harry their thighs were touching. He'd noticed the oh-so-casual arm he'd hung around Harry's shoulders. He'd seen (and seethed at) the besotted stare the older man had given the young boy before him. And he'd prayed that Harry wasn't interested.

 

Which he wasn't. So that turned out well.

 

"Everyone is flirty with you," Louis covered his outburst of laughter. 

 

Harry smirked. 

 

"Mostly because I flirt with them first."

 

He was right. Louis wasn't about to point out Harry's penchant for charming anyone and everyone out of their pants because he, Louis, was still waiting for his turn.

 

"So, uh..." Louis took a couple of tentative steps towards the sofa, fisting his hands and stacking them together. "How do you feel about it?"

 

Harry shrugged, arm sliding over to vee over his hair. 

 

"He asked me if I was interested," Harry admitted quietly. "He told me he thought I'd make a pretty bottom."

 

Louis blinked slowly, every atom of warmth fading from his body.

 

"What a fucking sleazebag..."

 

Harry glanced up as if realising too late he'd angered the Hulk. 

 

"I just told him-"

 

"To fuck off, I hope," Louis bit out, cutting over him. "I wish you'd have fucking told me, Harry..."

 

Harry licked his lips sitting up a bit to push his wild fringe back, heel of his hand rubbing into one eye.

 

"Sometimes it's just better not to fight," Harry murmured with a throaty husk to his deep voice.

 

Louis' back straightened. He tensed unconsciously at the silent accusation, furious with Lenny for whispering those things to Harry and even more mad at himself for having had the same thought. 

 

 _Harry would make a pretty bottom_.

 

But he was seventeen. And he might be sexually active but-

 

Lenny was old enough to know better.

 

And Harry didn't even want Louis to protect him anymore it seemed. Not like when they were twelve and he'd ride his bicycle at any of the kids teasing Harry for being a dork. Not like when they were in a crowd of people and Harry felt unsure so he'd cling to Louis' arm for stability.

 

Not like when Louis had caked Harry on his sixteenth and Harry had grasped at him in petty security, Louis pressing against his neck in the gentlest way to face plant him into the cake tray.

 

It was Zayn who'd pushed hard enough to hurt Harry's nose (something Louis still hadn't entirely forgiven him for).

 

Back to the moment, Louis glared at Harry as if to check he meant the way his comment sounded.

 

"Someone made an inappropriate sexual advance and I'm not meant to fight?" Louis queried quietly.

 

Harry sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.

 

"It's not that, it's just-"

 

"Oh I get It," Louis nodded with a scowl. "It's okay when it's Lenny Kravitz because then he does some cool magazine interview talking about how much he'd like to fuck you," Louis accused. "But any other fifty year old guy who talks about wanting it and I'm ok to kick off?"

 

"Louis..."

 

Louis turned before his temper got the better of him.

 

"No, I get it Harry," he called over his shoulder. "You don't need to explain it to me."

 

"Lou..."

 

Louis could hear the confusion and hurt in Harry's voice, could picture the exact furrow that sat between his brows and the pout that settled on his lips. He didn't need to look at Harry to know those things.

 

"I'm going to bed," Louis told him, heading for the stairs without his beloved tea.

 

"But-" Harry's stuttered argument was the last thing he heard before he slammed the door to his room shut.

 

//

 

Louis stripped his bedding.

 

He vacuumed the carpet and ferried the dirty plates to the kitchen and washed them up. He opened a window and lit a candle.

 

Harry watched him suspiciously from the breakfast table. 

 

They hadn't spoken since last night, neither of them breaking their silence over shared toast and tea making duties. The fact that Louis was now being uncharacteristically domestic forced Harry to break the stand off.

 

"Are you having someone over?" He asked as Louis stuffed his bedding into the washing machine.

 

Louis snorted.

 

"Thought I'd see if Lenny wanted a go with me too."

 

Harry didn't respond. Louis set the dial and turned; leaning back on his hands against the counter.

 

The look on Harry's face had his heart leaping out of his chest and not in a good way. Not in a good way at all.

 

He was poking his shredded wheat around a bowl of milk, the squares of cereal soggy and inedible. He looked guilty even though he hadn't really done anything wrong. Apart from tell Louis a truth he already knew. His tongue often got the better of him.

 

And of course Harry didn't want to go running to Louis to tell tales on the cool rock star who'd propositioned him.

 

Because Louis wasn't his boyfriend.

 

So why would he? Why would he say anything at all unless he wanted to take him up on the offer and he wanted to share his stories with Louis afterwards.

 

Louis grimaced. Best not to go there.

 

"Haz... I'm sorry Ok," Louis sighed then, fiddling with the hem of his long sleeved top. "I'm sorry that I got angry."

 

Harry looked at him, face full of hope. He got up from the table and moved toward him, wrapping him into a hug.

 

"I'm sorry that I told you. I should probably keep some things private-"

 

"No," Louis interrupted him gently. "You can tell me anything. I promise. I just...need to work on not being mad."

 

Harry swallowed. 

 

"If it was you he'd said those things to I would've gotten mad too, you know."

 

It was the best apology Louis had ever heard.

 

"Yeah?"

 

Harry nodded, gaze clinging to Louis'. 

 

"So please tell me he's not staying over tonight..."

 

Louis chucked out an amused breath as Harry returned to his seat at the table.

 

"Actually," he lifted his hands to rub them slightly together. "I was cleaning up for you."

 

Harry perked up in his seat with a dimpled grin.

 

"Me?"

 

"Yeah. I planned to grovel for forgiveness by making my room into a bohemian dream..."

 

It was Harry's turn to laugh, slow and throaty. 

 

"Oh and then there's the small fact that your sister is coming to stay," he commented of Louis' impending birthday. "When's she getting here?"

 

"Not until the morning," Louis assured. "Besides I offered her your room since she has a thing about you at the moment."

 

"A thing?" Harry questioned as Louis turned to make more tea.

 

"Yeah...she's into the whole messy hair and beanie look," Louis stated.

 

He felt Harry's gaze on his back. He peeked over his shoulder only to see him glance away.

 

"Your sister has a thing for me. Right."

 

 _And her brother too_ , Louis added silently.

 

"Anyway are you sure you don't mind cooking still?" Louis checked.

 

Harry smiled.

 

"I'm honoured to do it," he promised.

 

Louis didn't like big lavish birthdays and turning twenty wasn't exactly a milestone.

 

"I better finish my room," he mused, pushing away from the counter. 

 

//

 

He should have been suspicious.

 

He really should have been but the last minute panic about not having enough potatoes had waived his reservation and all he'd wanted to do was to soothe Harry's distraught state.

 

And so he and Lottie had gone on a last minute supermarket trip only to come home to-

 

"SURPRISE!"

 

Party poppers went off as confetti was thrown and music started up somewhere in the background, Stevie Wonder 's "Happy Birthday" playing out loudly. 

 

Louis turned to stare at his sister, the muddy sack of spuds slipping from his arms.

 

Lottie smiled innocently. 

 

"It was Harry's idea," she said.

 

And part of him thought she would say that to avoid punishment because Lottie knew better than anyone that Louis never stayed mad at Harry for very long.

 

"Happy birthday!" His family cheered as they rushed him, followed by Stan and Luke. Ollie was chatting with Niall when Louis finally made it over to the snack table.

 

"Alright lads?"

 

"Yeah...talking about who we want to get under that mistletoe..." Niall shared with a nod towards the hallway which led to the bedrooms.

 

The mistletoe hadn't been there that morning but then neither had the draped Christmas decorations.

 

"Oh good luck then," Louis grinned. "Thanks for the surprise. "

 

"It was Harry's idea," Niall said right away. "Don't hit me in the bollocks for it.. ."

 

Louis smirked. Niall knew him too well.

 

"Where is the little cherub then," Louis looked around exaggeratedly. 

 

Niall arched a brow.

 

"He's been baking for three days, Lou. I should think he's in the kitchen."

 

Louis glanced around the big room to source his house mate, expecting to find him in his apron bending over the counter to ice his cake at the last minute. It was already surprising to know that he'd been planning this right under Louis' nose.

 

Harry wasn't in sight though so Louis slid down the hall to the bathroom.

 

He found Harry on his way out, colliding with him as Harry slid from his bedroom.

 

"What you hiding in there, then?" Louis grinned as they came face to face.

 

Harry bent to hug him, murmuring a soft "Happiest of Birthdays, Lou," in his ear.

 

"And I'm hiding your present," He added.

 

Louis beamed.

 

"You got me a present?"

 

"Wrapped it myself," Harry's lips twitched.

 

Louis nodded, about to move off from their huddled position in the hallway when his mother appeared with a camera.

 

"Smile!" She ordered.

 

Louis grimaced.

 

"Come out into the light," she beckoned them toward the kitchen. "There!" She halted them in the opening beside the huge potted plant Harry had named Dante.

 

They stood side by side, an arm wrapped around each others back and matching warm smiles on their mouths.

 

Two snaps of them together had Louis thinking they were free. 

 

"Oh my god!" Johanna clapped a hand to her mouth, eyes shifting upward.

 

Louis looked at the ceiling.

 

"What?"

 

"Mistletoe!" She explained and Louis swallowed; a sudden kind of regret sinking into his belly.

 

"Mum..."

 

"You two have had a crush on each other since you crashed your bikes together, at seven years old, " she mused. "Don't tell me you can't manage one little kiss..."

 

"Just because we're -" Louis began, only to have Harry's fingers dig into his side in a gentle squeeze.

 

"She's right," he said. _And since when had he got so clos_ e? "It's just a little kiss."

 

Louis stared at him. Really stared. Because if Harry showed any hint of teasing him or doing this for fun then he was out of there faster than his Mum's camera flash. 

 

"C'mon Lou...one picture for your mum," he cajoled.

 

Louis turned into him as Harry's arm tightened around him to secure him close. Louis leaned up to reach as Harry curled down and it felt weird somehow. Kind of methodical almost. He had wanted his first kiss with Harry to be emotional. He'd wanted it to be because of their unique connection finally aligning among the stars. 

 

"Lou...open your eyes..."

 

Louis let them flutter open. He took in Harry's dark eyes and fluffy hair, the faint dimple in his cheek.

 

"Happy Christmas Eve," he murmured, moving slowly to give Louis' mum what she wanted. 

 

It was meant to last a few seconds; long enough for Johanna to snap her shot and not much else.

 

Why was Louis lingering then? Why was he cupping Harry's face to tilt it into the kiss?

 

Why was---was Harry _humming_? Was he kissing him back? 

 

"Got It!" Johanna's voice was strangely close to his ear.

 

He pulled away from Harry with a reluctant sigh.

 

"Mum," Louis begged.

 

Johanna pinched each of their cheeks.

 

"Lottie's right. You two need to sort it out."

 

Louis felt his cheeks warm and quickly looked away, separating himself from Harry with a nervous throat clearance.

 

"I'm going to find my cake," he muttered as he wandered away.

 

//

 

The cake had been exquisite- by far Harry's best creation so far. It had three layers of chocolate sponge all filled with chocolate ganache, a thick layer over the top too.

 

Louis had snuck out around nine in the pretence of needing fresh air to cool him down from all the dancing but the truth was Harry had spent the last hour on the sofa chatting with Lottie and he felt a little bit miffed.

 

As the birthday boy Harry would usually not leave his side and they'd collapse together drunkenly in his bed at the end of the night; arms wrapped around each other. 

 

It was the only time Louis got to press kisses into his hair and pretend. Pretend that they were boyfriends that is. Pretend that Harry was his.

 

He wasn't surprised when Harry slipped quietly out of the kitchen door to join him. 

 

"Hey."

 

Louis patted the space beside him on the cushioned wicker patio two-seater. Harry settled beside him, breaths pluming out.

 

"Everyone's asking after the birthday boy..."

 

Louis smiled wanly.

 

"They only miss me when I'm gone. "

 

Harry looked at the side of his face, pressing his palms together to wedge them between his thighs.

 

"That's not true."

 

Louis turned to meet his gaze, their thighs brushing together. Even the small innocent contact had Louis' skin tingling. He really was in too deep. And he was turning twenty and he hadn't had one single stable relationship because of his feelings for this one beautiful boy.

 

"My hands are freezing," Harry's voice was slow and thick, probably because it was minus degrees outside. 

 

"Give 'em here, I'll warm them up," Louis offered, gesturing for Harry to place his hands within his own. He closed his around them, thumb brushing over the back of his hand gently.

 

He shifted a bit as Harry twisted, nestling their pile of hands against his thigh. 

 

"There, all toasty," Louis narrated softly, his voice raspy from the cold.

 

Harry blinked at him slowly with a swallow. In the dark his eyes looked almost black; his pale skin illuminated by the faint light from the kitchen. Louis' eyes flicked to his hair, messily fingered to one side.

 

"You know what?" He murmured with another swallow that made Louis uneasy. "While we're at it...my lips are cold, too."

 

Louis' heart hammered in his chest, confusion creeping over him as the words sank in.

 

_What?_

 

He flicked his eyes back to Harry's from where they'd dipped to their hands in his lap.

 

"What?" He asked out loud.

 

Harry's mouth pulled up in one corner.

 

"I said-"

 

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes, tilting his face to brush his lips against Louis'. 

 

It felt different than before. Under the mistletoe it had been a forced situation, Louis tense at the pressure to kiss Harry when he thought the other boy didn't like him in that way. It had been gentle and sweet but--

 

This.   _This_ was different.

 

Harry paused hesitantly when Louis faltered but Louis got with the programme and cupped his neck to keep him there, slanting his mouth and adding more pressure.

 

Harry huffed a bit in giddy laughter, knocking their teeth together but then they were kissing; bodies angling to shuffle closer together awkwardly on the love seat.

 

"Lou," Harry smiled against his cheek as he broke the kiss, lips pressing into his skin before he pulled away.

 

Louis' heart almost beat out of his chest.

 

"Please don't say it was just a birthday kiss," he whispered fearfully.

 

Harry's eyes widened.

 

"In case you hadn't noticed I don't go around kissing people unless I mean it."

 

Louis swallowed, watching as Harry laced their fingers together.

 

"Then--"

 

"You do know you talk in your sleep, don't you?" Harry asked him then with a mischievous twitch of his lips.

 

Louis frowned. 

 

"Well you wrote a song about it," he mused.

 

Harry tilted his head, face alight with kindness. 

 

"So you think you didn't say anything about-" he paused, biting his lower lip. "Us?" He tagged on shyly.

 

"Us?" Louis ventured nervously.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

What had he said? _What had he-_

 

"Lou, I've known for a while."

 

Louis was about to pull his hands away, mortified at the idea of Harry knowing about his feelings that he fought so hard to hide.

 

"Well you talk about Caroline in your sleep, it doesn't mean anything." He denied quietly.

 

Harry blushed with another swallow, eyes dipping to their hands again. He ran his fingers lightly over Louis' suit of cards bracelet tattoo.

 

"I didn't do anything about it before because I was scared. I didn't want to change things. And then I started talking to Lottie and-"

 

"What did she say?" Louis narrowed his gaze suspiciously. 

 

If his sister had instigated Harry's confession by revealing Louis' feelings then--

 

"She told me to go for it," he smiled gently. "She told me we'd be okay if you didn't feel the same. "

 

Louis relaxed a bit, fingers twitching. He untangled one hand to brush back Harry's fringe as it fell forward.

 

"You're so beautiful Harry."

 

Harry let out a breath of relief of his own, leaning forward to press their foreheads together.

 

"Wait...was my Mum in on this?" Louis asked suspiciously, suddenly realising that the staged mistletoe kiss might not have been as innocent an idea as she suggested.

 

Especially as Harry had coaxed him into it, too.

 

Harry twisted his lips and shrugged but the sparkle in his eyes told Louis she most probably was. Maybe it was a test to see if Harry actually _liked_ kissing him before he confessed his feelings.

 

"Great," he muttered. "My whole family are traitors..."

 

Harry bit into his lower lip gently, sneaking him a furtive glance.

 

"Can I get one more kiss before we go inside? My lips are still cold..."

 

Louis kissed him again, earning a quietly contented hum from Harry's throat. 

 

When they stood up their hands were still tangled. As soon as they stepped inside it was obvious that they'd been spied on. The kitchen was crammed with people who tried to scatter when Harry loped through the door but Louis narrowed his astute gaze on them; his palm burning where it pressed against Harry's in blatant signal of their dynamic change.

 

"What do you lot want?" Louis asked.

 

Johanna winked at them as Harry curled into himself and blushed a bit, dragging Louis' hand towards him to press against his thigh. 

 

"Just wondered how it went," she commented audaciously. "Are you officially boyfriends yet?"

 

Harry darted his head up, eyes wide as he shook it quickly to stave off the questioning. Louis quickly worked out what was going on and flicked his gaze from Harry to his family.

 

"I was going to ask him tomorrow," Harry murmured.  "Christmas surprise."

 

"By the way you're not coming home with us for Christmas," Johanna added as the kitchen emptied out.

 

"Given away my room already?" Louis asked. 

 

She smiled, glancing at Harry.

 

"Think you have another offer you can't refuse," she said before she grabbed a wine bottle and headed into the living room where the party was still thriving.

 

Louis looked at Harry questioningly.

 

"My mum said it's ok," Harry mumbled.  "If you still wanted to come spend Christmas with us."

 

 _If_.

 

Louis choked. He'd spend every Christmas with Harry if he could.

 

"Yeah.. I mean, of course. I'd love to..."

 

Harry turned to hug him, pulling him close.

 

"And Harry?" Louis murmured.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"That question you're going to ask me tomorrow...? …Well the answer is yes."

 

Harry wanted to be his boyfriend. Had maybe wanted it for a while. He'd been as scared as Louis to say anything but Louis wasn't going to let the moment go without securing their status. Harry was his now and it felt like a it was all a dream.

 

Louis couldn't see Harry's happy smile smudged into his shoulder.

 

 

//

 

The thing was.

 

It was different.

 

Louis awoke on Christmas morning with Harry in his arms but this time it was different. Because they'd kissed, now.

 

Usually when Louis woke early to watch Harry sleep he'd trail fingers lightly over his shoulders, fingertip drawing in his brows and cheekbones. He'd press kisses into his wild hair and cuddle him close; all while trying not to wake him.

 

He felt Harry shift and watched his smile bloom, eyes slitting as he stretched.

 

Now he got to smooth his hand over Harry's back without hiding it, he got to curl his arms around him tightly as Harry threw a leg across his possessively.

 

"Morning, boyfriend."

 

His dimples were just waking up, shy and sweet. Louis couldn't help the kick of attraction at being called _boyfriend_ now.

 

"Morning, Harold."

 

Harry wriggled in his arms.

 

"It's Christmas."

 

Louis smiled.

 

"I know."

 

He'd opened his birthday present from Harry before they'd fallen asleep. The brand new vans with his favourite cartoon character printed down the sides had earned Harry a thankful kiss. Maybe more than one.

 

He couldn't wait for Harry to open his Christmas present later.

 

Harry rolled toward him and nudged his nose, giving him warning of his intended pre-tooth brushing kiss. Considering Louis had spent several years thinking he wouldn't get to kiss Harry at all, a little stale mouth didn't bother him.

 

Harry was a gentle kisser, kind of slow but eager at the same time. When Louis slid his knee between Harry's to settle comfortably in his arms, Harry flicked his tongue into Louis' mouth.

 

The loud shouts and laughter followed by thundering footsteps and banging doors had Harry pulling away with a rueful smile.

 

"I forgot we're not alone."

 

Louis rolled into his back with a sigh, fingers seeking Harry's to grasp leisurely.

 

"I can't believe I get to do that now."

 

"Do what?" Harry wondered with a yawn.

 

"Kiss you," Louis told him candidly. 

 

Harry turned his head to look at him, fingers clasping his in a gentle squeeze.

 

"I was so afraid of ruining our friendship...and what it would mean for the band if it didn't work out...."

 

Louis swallowed.

 

"I know, H, I'm scared too."

 

"But I couldn't pretend anymore. Not when I'd wake up with a boner just from spooning with you..."

 

Louis huffed out a laugh; eyes bright as they engaged with Harry's. 

 

"I thought that was just me!"

 

Harry rolled toward him and pulled him in for a kiss; a heat igniting between them that hadn't been there before. Or if it had; neither of them had fanned the flames. 

 

Harry made a noise in his throat as he pressed his hips down, pushing Louis into the bed where he could rub against him.

 

"Fuck, Lou..."

 

A loud thumping on the door startled them both, Harry tossing himself away as the door burst open.

 

"Wake up love birds!" Lottie sang. "Gemma rang to tell Harry he's already late..."

 

Louis glared at his sister as Harry groaned beside him, hand covering his face as he subtly dragged the duvet up to cover their bodies.

 

"No time for that now," Lottie winked as her eyes went over the pair of them. "Christmas dinner waits for no man."

 

They managed to scrape themselves from bed and shower separately for fear of distractions, heading to their car just as the Tomlinson's were leaving.

 

Louis promised to be home for new years with Harry in tow.

 

His sisters had already practically adopted him there'd be no hearing the end of it if he went home without him.

 

And so they headed for Cheshire with tempered happy smiles and excitement fluttering in their bellies .

 

//

 

"Did it hurt?"

 

Louis, distractedly turning the half-cooked roast potatoes in the roasting tin in an effort to help Anne with preparing Christmas dinner, hummed confusedly at Harry's question.

 

"Lou, did it hurt?" He asked again, arm brushing his where he stood by his side at the counter twisting pastry for the fresh-baked croissants he was making for Boxing Day.

 

"Did what hurt, Harold?" He finally asked, sliding on the oven gloves to settle the potatoes back on the top shelf of the oven.

 

"When you fell from heaven..."

 

Louis straightened, gloves stuck on his hands as he suffered a minor heart attack. That had to be the reason he felt suddenly breathless with the wild pattering of his heart.

 

"Did you just-?" Louis tilted his head up to look Harry in the eye.

 

Harry popped a piece of raw pastry in his mouth and chewed with a confident grin.

 

"Yep."

 

Louis frowned, lips parting in trying to work it out.

 

"I have a lot of time to make up for," Harry finally said, with that husky voice Louis loved a little too much. "A lot of flirting to do," he added with a knowledgeable nod and a wink.

 

"That has to be the cheesiest line known to man and you just-"

 

Harry edged closer, fingers clutching into Louis' apron. His Mum had given them a matching Santa and Elf apron set.

 

"But it's just my way of saying I like you..." Harry murmured, dimpling. "A bit like your 100% off jeans," he added, right before leaning down to kiss him, soft lips absorbing Louis' objective squeak.

 

Louis relaxed into the kiss, oven-mitted hands pressed up against Harry's chest helplessly. A throat-clearing tugged them out of their private moment.

 

They both look around to see Anne standing there, one hand on her hip.

 

"I thought I was trusting you to help with lunch," she mused.

 

Louis gently pushed against Harry's chest but he tightened his arms around him with a big grin.

 

"We are helping with lunch," Harry defended. "In between necessary breaks..."

 

"Nice to see you finally did something about it," Anne muttered as she walked over, plucking the oven gloves from Louis' hands.

 

He bit his lip and curled his hands into Harry's apron instead.

 

"I mean, I've been hinting for _years_ ," Louis commented with a mischievous purse of his lips.

 

Anne checked the pots and pans on the stove carefully, glancing over.

 

"Harry's never been a great one for noticing when someone has a crush on him," she mused. "Despite 90% of the world population having a crush on him."

 

"Mum," Harry frowned, letting go of Louis only to thread their fingers together.

 

"It's true, love. You capture everybody's heart wherever you go."

 

"Even mine," Louis whispered softly beside him.

 

Harry blinked at him, tall and gangly and unbelievably beautiful in that moment wearing his Elf apron and a Santa hat.

 

"Mine belongs to you too, Lou," he murmured, pressing their hands against his leg that same way he did when they'd walked into the kitchen from outside just last night. Like he wanted to protect what they'd found, already.

 

Anne watched them with a fond smile, eyes flicking over the pair of them.

 

"Harry, why don't you let Louis open his present before lunch?" She suggested.

 

Harry absently untied his apron, eyes clinging to Louis as he did so, only breaking contact when he turned to lead them from the kitchen and through the house.

 

//

 

Gemma and Robin had gone out for a Christmas morning walk after Louis and Harry had arrived so the living room was quiet when they came in.

 

Harry sat cross-legged by the tree,  Louis kneeling beside him.

 

"Which one's mine then?" He ducked under the branches to poke through the pile.

 

"It's here," Harry reached toward the back, dragging out a big package.

 

Louis took it from him with a smile.

 

"I feel weird opening it," he mused.

 

Harry twisted to curl a hand around his thigh.

 

"Happy Christmas, Lou."

 

Louis rolled his eyes against the blush burning his cheeks and carefully unwrapped the paper, determined not to rip it the way Harry did, animal-like in shreds with an excited smile on his lips, usually.

 

He unfolded the gold wrap to find a perfectly folded dressing gown there in a beautiful sky blue.

 

"But-"

 

"You told the cashier you wanted one," Harry cut over him quickly, pressing his lips together as their eyes met. "I had to make a last-minute trip to the shops to get one in time..."

 

Louis placed the gown down gently and shuffled around to cup Harry's cheek, pressing a lasting kiss to his lips.

 

"Look in the pocket," Harry said when he pulled away.

 

Louis slid his hand into the soft pocket of the gown, pulling out an envelope.

 

He opened it carefully, lifting out the papers held within. Two plane tickets to Jamaica and a private beach hut reserved for an entire week in the spring, their next scheduled time off from the band.

 

Louis stared at the tickets in his hand for a long minute, finally switching his gaze to a nervous-looking Harry.

 

"Do you like it?" He asked quietly, biting his lip.

 

Louis placed the envelope carefully to one side, opening his arms for Harry to slide into; his bigger, longer body messily settling around Louis' as they knelt knee to knee.

 

"I love it," Louis expressed softly, meaningfully. "Thank you."

 

They'd been talking about a Jamaica beach holiday for the last two years, never sure when they'd get time to fit it in and now Harry had ensured they'd have the time away, just the two of them.

 

Harry hummed as he hugged Louis back.

 

"You're welcome, Lou."

 

"Right, where's my present for you..." Louis rooted around the smaller parcels at the front, picking up a tiny square box with a purse of his lips.

 

It was obvious it was a ring box, he'd bought Harry a new ring every year since they'd turned thirteen when Harry had started getting interested in jewellery. He still had the four rings Louis had already gifted pushed onto his fingers.

 

Harry unpicked the paper with little strips, tearing it away bit by bit. His eyes met Louis' and held them as he got to the box, thumbs posed ready to split it open.

 

"Go on then," Louis prompted.

 

Harry opened the box to reveal his newest ring, a large silver rose; as huge as it was beautiful. It was his favourite flower and it was a statement piece, a real eye-catcher.

 

"What- _Louis_ ," he breathed, pulling the ring gently from its cushion and letting the box fall away.

 

Louis shrugged.

 

"It goes with the three silver sovereign rings I got you," he explained quietly. "And you seem to like-"

 

Harry surged forward to wrap his arms around Louis' neck once he'd slipped the jewellery onto a spare finger, kissing against his cheek and down until his kisses met Louis' lips where they clung.

 

"I can't believe I haven't been kissing you for longer," he murmured.

 

"Were you really scared?" Louis thumbed over his jaw-line of day-old stubble. The caress had Harry tipping his face into the touch, Louis opening his palm for Harry's cheek to tilt there against the warm flesh.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

"I wasn't sure I could live with you if you didn't like me back."

 

Louis smirked. _Even though he'd been blatantly obvious about how he felt._

 

"I couldn't cope with you know...something fleeting," Harry expressed, vulnerability flickering across his features.

 

He was at times boyish and arrogant, sometimes energetic and cocky but the moments he was soft and pretty and oh-so-delicate like these; they were what had Louis' heart squeezing painfully tight in his chest.

 

And it had only been one day since they'd first kissed and nearly as long since they'd become official boyfriends but Louis didn't feel any fear when he said his next words.

 

"I love you, Harry."

 

Harry's lips fell open, breath expelled, tears edging his eyes.

 

"Don't cry, babe," Louis' thumb swiped over his cheek as he leaned forward to press another meaningful kiss to his lips. "Please don't cry."

 

"I love you, too," he whispered back.

 

Louis perhaps shouldn't have been surprised at the revelation in hindsight, their relationship had been pretty unusual for two guys who weren't dating; but still, Harry's heartfelt confession would be stored away in his heart until he was old and grey.

They shifted to sit together on the floor, Harry fingering his ring as Louis hugged his dressing gown; his chatty persona quickly returning when they stopped kissing.

 

Gemma and Robin found them like that; soft and together and it felt like they'd always been that way except without the relief of knowing they had something more to look forward to beyond their teenage years in the band.

 

When dinner was over and after they felt sick from eating too much, they laid together in Harry's bed, curled up with Louis' front to Harry's back just how he loved to be held.

 

It was then that they made promises; whispered and sweet. It was then that the stars aligned just how Louis had wanted them to.

 

"Rose," Harry murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

 

"Hm?" Louis nosed into the back of his neck.

 

"I'm getting a rose. Tattooed on my arm," he added sleepily.

 

Louis pressed a palm to his chest and laid a gentle kiss against the back of his neck.

 

"I'll get a dagger to match."

 

Harry's lips twisted into a smile right before he fell asleep.


End file.
